Ostatni Olimpijczyk
Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Ostatni Olimpijczyk (ang. Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian) - piąty i ostatni tom z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy", autorstwa Ricka Riordana. W USA została wydana 5 maja 2009 roku, natomiast w Polsce 10 listopada 2010 roku. Wieka Przepowiednia Opis Lista rozdziałów #Materiały wybuchowe na pokładzie #Poznaję grube ryby z rodziny #Rzut oka na własną śmierć #Palimy metalowy całun #Mój pies wpada na drzewo #Przypalam ciasteczka #Podwozi mnie nauczycielka matematyki #Najkoszmarniejsza kąpiel w moim życiu #Dwa węże ratują mi życie #Kupuję kilku nowych przyjaciół #Palimy mosty #Rachel zawiera niekorzystną umowę #Tytan przynosi mi prezent #Latające świnie #Chejron robi imprezę #Przyjmujemy pomoc złodzieja #Siedzę na gorącym krześle #Moi rodzice idą na wojnę #Rozwalamy Wieczne Miasto #Dostajemy wspaniałe nagrody #Uprowadzenie Mrocznego #Ląduję na dnie #Żegnamy się - w pewnym sensie Streszczenie Materiały wybuchowe na pokładzie W pierwszym rozdziale zastajemy Percy'ego na plaży, gdzie spędza wakacje z Rachel, swoja mamą i ojczymem Paulem. Podczas rozmowy Rachel daje mu do zrozumienia, że się jej podoba i chciałaby, żeby ją pocałował, Percy nie wie co na to odpowiedzieć, lecz przed odpowiedzią ratuje go Charles Beckendorf, który przybył na Mrocznym aby zabrać go na misję. Rachel całuje Percy'ego na pożegnanie i obiecuje, że wytłumaczy wszystko jego mamie i Paulowi a chłopacy lecą na misję. Herosi docierają na "Księżniczke Andromedę", linowiec, który był główną kwaterą Kronosa ich zadaniem jest umieścić ładunki wybuchowe w ładowni i wysadzić statek. Niestety ich obecność została odkryta a Percy zostaje zmuszony do konfrontacji z Kronosem (w ciele Luke'a), podczas której dowiaduje się, że w obozie jest szpieg. Statek udało się wysadzić w powietrze, lecz niestety Beckendorf nie zdążył go opuścić przed wybuchem. Percy'emu wprawdzie udało się wyskoczyć za burtę, lecz od eksplozji traci przytomność. Poznaję grube ryby z rodziny Percy'emu śni się pacał tytanów na górze Othrys, gdzie przysłuchuje się rozmowie Kriosa i Hyperiona a na zewnątrz pałacu spotyka Nica, który przypomina mu o swoim planie. Budzi się w pałacu ojca na dnie oceanu, gdzie czuwa nad nim Tyson. Percy dowiaduje się, że Charles nie żyje a Posejdon prowadzi wojnę z Okeanosem, który opowiedział się się po stronie Kronosa. Percy poznaje Trytona i Amfitrytę i rozmawia z ojcem, który każe mu przekazać Chejronowi, że czas aby heros poznał całą przepowiednię. Rzut oka na własną śmierć Percy wraca do obozu i przekazuje okropne wieści o śmierci Beckendorfa jego dziewczynie Sielenie Beauregard i reszcie obozu. Przekazuje centaurowi wiadomość od ojca i na naradzie Percy odczytuje tekst przepowiedni, po czym informuje herosów o zdrajcy. Chejron informuje go, że Tyfon (odwieczny, najgroźniejszy wróg bogów) uwolnił się spod góry, pod która był uwięziony i idzie przez kontynent siejąc zniszczenie i próbując dostać się na Olimp a bogowie starają się go powstrzymać, lecz nie wychodzi im to dobrze. Dodatkowo domki Aresa i Apolla kłócą się o rydwan zdobyty na misji i Clarisse La Rue (grupowa domku Aresa) zapowiada, że jej domek nie weźmie udziału w wojnie. Palimy metalowy całun Percy'emu śni się Rachel, która narysowała portret Luka, jako małego chłopca. Dziewczyna widzi rzeczy, których inni nie widzą i pyta się go co się z nią dzieje. Następnego dnia razem z Annabeth przeprowadza inspekcję domków, po której wspomina o swoim śnie, co kończy się ich kłótnią, podczas której Ann nazywa go tchórzem. Tego samego dnia odbywa się pogrzeb Charlesa, na czas którego domki Aresa i Apolla zawierają chwilowy sojusz, lecz Clariss mimo namów Percy'ego dalej odmawia udziału w wojnie. Mój pies wpada na drzewo Percy bierze na spacer swojego piekielnego ogara Panią O'Leary. Podczas którego spotyka Kaline, która szuka Grovera, który zaginął dwa miesiące wcześniej. Kalina kłóci się z Leneusem, próbując go namówić aby szukał Grovera, lecz ten satyr stanowczo odmawia i nazywa chłopaka Kaliny zdrajcą i kłamcą. Jest tam też Nico, któremu udaje się namówić Percy'ego do skorzystania z jego planu, lecz aby to zrobić muszą najpierw odwiedzić matkę Luke'a. Do jej domu Percy dostaje się na grzbiecie Pani O'Leary, która potrafi podróżować cieniem. Przypalam ciasteczka Okazuje się, że matka Luke'a jest szalona. Kiedy zobaczyła Nica i Percy'ego przed drzwiami niezmiernie się ucieszyła i cały czas nazywała Percy'ego swoim synem, gdyż brała go za Luke'a. Podczas wizyty herosi są świadkami "ataku" pani Castellan, kiedy to zachowuję się ona zupełnie, jakby wiedziała co stanie się z jej synem. Mimo wszystko chłopakom udaje się dowiedzieć, że Luke odwiedził matkę aby zdobyć jej błogosławieństwo. Wychodząc z jej domu spotykają ośmioletnia dziewczynkę siedzącą przy ogniu. Okazuje się, że jest to Hestia, która chwile rozmawia z herosami i pyta się Percy'ego czy jest pewny tego co chce zrobić, po czym wysyła chłopaków do domu mamy Percy'ego. Jego matka jest początkowo przerażona tym, co chce zrobić jej syn, lecz w końcu po namowach udziela mu swojego błogosławieństwa. Chłopcy wyruszają do Central Parku, gdzie znajduje się brama do Podziemia. Podwozi mnie nauczycielka matematyki Percy znajduje Grovera, którego, jak się okazuje, uspał Morfeusz. Grover swoja muzyka otwiera bramę Podziemi. Gdy zeszli na dół okazało się, że Nico oszukał Percy'ego i zaprowadził go przed oblicze Hadesa, w zamian otrzymał informacje o swojej zmarłej matce. Hades chce, aby to jego dziecko było herosem z przepowiedni, więc zamyka Percy'ego w lochu i w ten sposób chce nie dopuścić do tego, żeby to on był dzieckiem z przepowiedni. Najkoszmarniejsza kąpiel w moim życiu W lochu Percy ma sen, dzięki któremu dowiduje się, że Tyfon cały czas przesuwa się do przodu, a wysiłki bogów tylko go spowalniają. Kiedy się budzi okazuje się, że w jego celi jest Nico, który pomaga mu uciec. Herosi dostają się nad Styks, gdzie spotykają Achillesa, który przestrzega Percy'ego aby ten nie wchodził do rzeki, gdyż sprawi ona, że będzie silniejszy lecz także jego słabości wzrosną. Mimo wszystko Percy uznał, że nie ma innego wyjścia i wszedł do rzeki. Percy'emu udaje się przeżyć kąpiel z rzece dzięki temu, że wyobraził sobie Annabeth. gdy zostaje z niej "wyrzucony" okazuje się, że Hades przybył po niego razem z armią kościotrupów. Percy, dzięki zwiększonej odporności rozgromił armię Hadesa, a samego boga powalił. Chciał od niego dowiedzieć się jaką pułapkę szykuje Kronos, lecz bóg znika zamiast odpowiedzieć. Percy każe Nico przekonać ojca do stanięcia do walki a sam wraca do świata żywych. Dwa węże ratują mi życie Percy zwołuje wszystkich herosów (domek Aresa nie przyjeżdza) na Manhattan, skąd razem ruszają na Olimp, aby uzyskać audiencję u bogów. Gdy docierają na Olimp okazuje się, że jest on zupełnie opustoszały. W sali tronowej zastają Hestię, która pokazuje mu fragment wspólnej przeszłości Ann, Thalii oraz Luke'a, kiedy to Thalia i Luke znajdują Ann a później, gdy uciekali razem szukając schronienia w domu pani Castellan. Później w sali tronowej pojawia się Hermes, który mówi herosom, że sami muszą bronić Olimpu, gdyż bogowie musza się zająć Tyfonem. Gdy Annabeth wspomina, że przykro jej z powodu Luke'a Hermes wścieka się i obwinia dziewczynę o to co się stało z jego synem. Percy staje w jej obranie a Hermes mówi, że jest teraz w rękach Losu, więc nie może go skrzywdzić, tylko go ostrzega i znika. Annabeth domyśliła się co zrobił Percy i była na niego zła, że tak bardzo ryzykował. Wtedy okazuje się, że Morfeusz uspał cały Manhattan. Kupuję kilku nowych przyjaciół Percy rozmieszcza herosów na mostach i tunelach, aby strzegli wjazdów na Manhattan. Dołączają do nich Łowczynie Artemidy pod dowództwem Thali, które pomagają w obronie. Percy rozmawia z Hudstonem i i East River i przekupuje ich dolarem piaskowym, aby ci bronili miasta od ataku z wody. Palimy mosty Cytaty "''-Niech będzie. Co mamy na śniadanie? Umieram z głodu. '' ''-Owsiankę- odparła Demeter.' ''' ''-Matko!"'' "Cała trójka spojrzała na mnie. '' ''-No, ten to jest bezczelny- skomentowała Demeter." "- Z wielką mocą... przychodzi wielka chętka na drzemkę." "-''Wiesz, co mogłoby pomóc temu chłopcu?- zamyśliła się Demeter. - Rolnictwo. '' ''-Matko... '' ''-Pół roku za pługiem doskonale kształtuje charakter"' '' "Spojrzała na mnie jakby rozkoszowała się świadomością że nadal jestem. A ja uświadomiłem sobie że robię dokładnie to samo. Świat się rozpadał a ja myślałem jedynie o tym że ona żyje." "- Udawajmy, że jesteśmy dwojgiem zwykłych ludzi.(..) - Okej.- przytaknąłem. - Zwyczajne popołudnie dwojga zwykłych ludzi. Kiwnęła głową '' - I wiesz... Teoretycznie gdyby tych dwoje ludzi lubiło się nawzajem, co trzeba by zrobić, żeby ten głuptas pocałował dziewczynę, hę? - Och...- poczułem się jak jedna za świętych krów Apollina: powolny, głupi i jaskrawoczerwony." ''"- U Tysona wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem. '' ''To pytanie chyba go zaskoczyło. ''- Tak, w porządku. Radzi sobie znacznie lepiej, niż się spodziewałem. Chociaż "Masło orzechowe!" to dość dziwny okrzyk wojenny."'' "Rodzina. Luke, obiecałeś." "- Świetna robota z tymi nowymi domkami, tak swoją drogą. To chyba oznacza, że mogę się przyznać do wszystkich pozostałych synów i córek i przysłać ci nieco rodzeństwa w przyszłym roku. '' - ''Ha, ha. '' Posejdon zwiną pustą żyłkę. Przestąpiłem z nogi na nogę. - Hm, to był żart, prawda?" ''"- Chodzi o kogoś konkretnego? - zapytała Annabeth cicho. Spojrzałem na nią i zobaczyłem, że powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. - Śmiejesz się ze mnie - powiedziałem oskarżycielsko. - Wcale nie! - Wcale to ty mi tego nie ułatwiasz. Wtedy roześmiała się na dobre i zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję. - Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie będę ci niczego ułatwiać, Glonomóżdżku. Przyzwyczajaj się. Kiedy mnie pocałowała,czułem się tak, jakby mózg mi się rozpuszczał. Moglibyśmy tak siedzieć całą wieczność, ale za nami rozległ się ryk: - No, najwyższy czas! Pawilon wypełniło nagle światło pochodni i tłum obozowiczów. Clarisse przybiegła na czele podsłuchujących, którzy chwycili nas na ramiona. - Och, przestańcie! - poskarżyłem się. - Czy człowiek już nie ma prywatności? - Turkaweczki muszą nieco ochłonąć! - oznajmiła radośnie Clarisse. - Jezioro kajakowe! - wrzasnął Connor Hood. Z głośnymi wiwatami podnieśli nas w dół wzgórza, ale na tyle blisko jedno drugiego, że mogliśmy się trzymać za ręce. Annabeth śmiała się i ja też nie mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu, mimo że byłem cały czerwony na twarzy. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce aż do momentu, kiedy wrzucili nas do wody. A potem ja śmiałem się ostatni. Stworzyłem bąbel powietrzny na dnie jeziora . Nasi przyjaciele czekali, aż wypłyniemy, ale ha! - jak się jest synem Posejdona, to nie ma potrzeby się spieszyć. I był to niewątpliwie najlepszy podwodny pocałunek świata." "Wziąłem w ręce dzban Pandory. Duch Nadziei trzepotał w środku, usiłując ogrzać zimne naczynie. '' ''- Hestio- powiedziałem.- daje ci to w darze. Bogini przechyliła głowę. ''- Jestem ostatnią z bogów. Czemu dajesz to akurat mnie?'' ''- Jesteś ostatnią z Olimpijczyków-odparłem.- I najważniejszą.'' ''- A to dlaczego, Percy Jacksonie?'' ''-Ponieważ Nadzieja ma największe szanse przetrwać przy ognisku- odrzekłem.- Strzeż jej dla mnie, a ja nie będę znów czuł pokusy, aby ją porzucić.'' Bogini uśmiechnęła się. Wzięła dzban z moich rąk i natychmiast otoczyła go poświata. Ogień na palenisku zapłonął nieco jaśniej." thumb|left|336px|Okładka amerykańska Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy Kategoria:Rick Riordan